Steam
by ninjas-and-hepburn
Summary: April's determined to beat Raph at his own game; by playing one of her own.


"Don't you want to break for a bit?"

"Not a chance."

"Alright then."

Raphael and April had been sparring for a solid hour. The other guys were out with Casey, and April had asked Raph personally to train with her. Splinter had been checking in on them every now and then but it had been a while since they'd last seen him. April's forehead was misty with sweat but Raph looked as if he had just gotten started. They were circling the floor at the moment, the turtle holding an ever evil smirk on his face. April was determined to pin him by the end of the session. So far, no good. Raph had managed to dodge every blow she had and was trying to go easy on her. But his natural fighting instincts dished out all he had.

"Are you positive you don't need a water break," he asked.

"No Raph, I don't."

"You sure? You look kind of damp."

"Would you be quiet and fight me?"

"Alright Alright! Impatient."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

April was getting testy and Raph didn't need another reason for her to get angry. He decided to be the one to break the circle and lunged forward. April swung at his shoulder but missed as Raph dodged the blow and pulled his body to the left. The girl's body fell forward with the leftover force from her missed hit. The turtle's leg was extended in a crouch and the girl tripped over him. April tumbled forward and landed on her back. As soon as Raph realized what he'd done, he stumbled over to the girl and stared at her from above.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered in an embarrassed-irritated voice.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Think of it as a hidden tactic."

"A trip?"

"More a push in the right direction. Do you need help?"

"I got it."

"You're embarrassed."

"Am not." April stood up but did not make eye contact with Raph. She retreated to her side of the dojo to begin a new sparring match.

"Yes you are. You're so determined to beat me, even if you mess up a tad, you're upset and you start blushing."

"I am not blushing," April retorted as her face resurfaced. Sure enough, it was as red as her hair.

"You wanna rethink that?"

"Let's just go."

They engaged in another match which ended in a draw. The longer they fought the more impatient April became.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"YES!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just really happy you finally agreed to fight with me. And I'm going to beat you."

"There's got to be something else bothering you."

"There isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Just have to blow off a little steam."

"A little?"

"Are we fighting or chit chatting?"

"Tell you what." Raph stopped dead in his tracks and April followed cautiously. "I'm going to let you have a freebie."

"What?"

"Come at me with all you got. 5 second head start."

"You're serious?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Get ready."

Raph took his stance and April shook out her nerves. She then regained her stance and prepared for her charge.

"1,2,3,4!"

April let out a personalized battle cry and rushed at her friend. She managed quick punches and a swift sayo naga. Raph came to his feet and they continued to fight, inching ever closer to each other's hits and misses. So much energy was used up in a matter of seconds that the two slowly back out to their corners. Raph was breathing heavily and bent on one knee. He looked to see April unintentionally mimicking his movements.

"You got anything left in you," he asked.

"Just one more," she answered.

"Alright." They both stood up and fell back into their stances. "Bring it."

April charged at Raphael with all her energy she had left. The turtle just watched her. He figured this was going to hurt so he closed his eyes; prepared for the worst. Just when he decided to peek he saw April jump up into him. Her arms locked around his neck and kissed him hard. By now, Raph's eyes were wide open and he dropped his sais in all the commotion. Her little body brought enough force to knock the two of them onto the ground. Even as Raph's shell felt the soft plush rug on his shell, April continued to kiss him fiercely. Raph decided to try and kiss her back as best he could. Right when he thought he was doing something right, the living room door began to slide open. Splinter stood in the doorway, amazed at what he found in his dojo. The two didn't even notice he was there until he cleared his throat.

"Hcmm."

April flew from Raphael's chest and landed next to him. Raph sat up to see his father smirking at him. He felt his mouth to find a strand of saliva hanging from his lip. He could feel his mask blending into the redness of his face.

"Sensei!"

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other's embarrassed faces then back at Splinter.

"It seems like I was. I'll leave you two alone. Carry on."

The slide door closed and Raph fell back onto the carpet heaving a sigh of relief.

"That was embarrassing," April said.

"You're telling me." The turtle sat back up to look at his friend. "What was that for?"

"I told you I had to blow off some steam."

"And that's how you do it?"

"Well," she leaned towards Raph and patted his plastron. "I did say I was excited to finally be training with you."

Raph blushed as April got up to a crouch.

"Where are you going?"

"It's late. I better be getting home." April stood up and walked toward the door. Raphael couldn't move. His muscles were frozen. "Same time same place tomorrow?" He couldn't say anything. He just stared at the girl with his mouth agape. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked to the slide door and said cheerily, "Bye Raph," with a wink. His hand made its way up to wave to her, but it didn't shake. As the slide door closed, Raph fell back onto the floor. He wasn't getting any sleep that night.


End file.
